


shelter me in the dark (you protect my heart)

by bokayjunkie



Series: i can still recall (summer of '17) [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, but it's actually fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: Felicity can tell something’s wrong when she sees him. It’s not like it’s an unusual occurrence to see him inebriated, especially at a party thrown by Tommy Merlyn. But something about this seems wrong.for the olicity hiatus ficathon prompt: impaired judgement





	shelter me in the dark (you protect my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a late entry but I didn't even think I was gonna participate for last week's prompt. But then this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. This was all in a rush and I want to thank [@intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for being so awesome and beta-ing this at last minute.
> 
> Also kudos to [@thebookjumper](https://thebookjumper.tumblr.com/) for this ficathon

Felicity can tell something’s wrong when she sees him.

It’s not like it’s an unusual occurrence to see him inebriated, especially at a party thrown by Tommy Merlyn. But something about this seems wrong.

It’s in the way he’s swaying. There’s also that dopey look on his face; it's not his usual ‘I’m drunk and I’m having fun’ face. More like… ‘I can’t control what I’m doing’. He’s having a hard time standing, having to lean onto the wall or the table next to him.

There’s also the woman who’s practically clinging onto him. It almost looks like she’s coaxing him, but he’s refusing. It’s the same girl she’s seen before, always trying to get his attention; Carrie Cutter. The girl has been chasing after him for as long as she can remember and she doesn’t make it a secret either.

He doesn't ever reciprocate her advances. Sure, he’s a self-proclaimed playboy, and he may have flirted with Carrie here and there – it's in his nature after all – but he’s never led her to believe it’s anything more than harmless interactions. He isn’t so cruel as to deceive a girl about his intentions. He’s always said that Carrie is not his type, and that he will never agree to going out with her.

So the fact that he’s letting her dangle all over him right now is suspicious enough.

Something is definitely not right.

Felicity marches over across the room to where he is. Reaching the pair, she can see more clearly something is wrong, especially overhearing their conversation.

“Come on, lover, let’s go somewhere more private.” Carrie’s voice sounds sultry and Felicity can see her trying to pull him away.

She can also see him trying to resist, but his body looks as though it's too heavy for him to pull away.

“No,” she hears him faintly mumble as Carrie continues to pull him to her body.

That’s more than enough for Felicity to step in.

“Oliver!” She calls to him before reaching him.

Both of them turn to her in surprise, Carrie glaring at her. But she doesn't care; all of her focus is on him.

“What are you doing here, nerd?” Carrie spits out at her.

She ignores her and immediately goes to Oliver’s side.

“Oliver, are you okay?”

Oliver’s eyes widen slightly, recognizing her. “Felicity...” he says in a breath. But the look on his face is one of relief, which makes her turn to Carrie with a glare.

“What did you do to him?”

Carrie scoffs. “None of your business! My lover and I were just looking for some privacy.” She struggles and tries to pull Oliver away, but he manages to regain a little bit of control of his body and resists her.

“Oliver…” Felicity looks at him concerned as he manages to pull away from Carrie’s grip in favor of holding on to her.

“You did something to him,” she hisses at the girl.

Now that Oliver is out of Carrie’s grasp, he leans onto Felicity’s body and lets himself relax, as if his body trusts her so completely that he can let go of the tension. This, of course, causes a bit of a struggle on her end as she’s much smaller than he is and he’s letting his entire weight rest on her. Her anger at Carrie gives her enough strength to hold him up, however.

“Stop being delusional! He’s mine!” Carrie cries.

“You’re the one who’s delusional, Carrie. You should go now before you embarrass yourself even more.”

“Not without my lover!” She exclaims. “Come on, Ollie, let’s get out of here!” She tries to pull on his arm but Oliver retracts harshly, making her stumble.

“No... Felicity…” he slurs, letting himself lean on Felicity even more, everything in his body language screaming his aversion to Carrie and her advances.

“I think that’s more than enough of an answer,” Felicity says with a menacing glare towards her. “I suggest you better leave now if you don’t want the entire school to know just how desperate you are that you’d drug someone just for them to like you.”

Carrie turns red with anger and lets out a huff before turning around and storming away.

Felicity lets out a sigh of relief, finally feeling her steely exterior deteriorate now that she’s gone. Of course, this also lets her feel the full weight of Oliver’s body on her.

“Okay, whoa, we gotta get you outta here,” she mumbles, struggling to hold him up.

“Felicity…” he continues to mumble as he buries his head in the crook of her neck.

“Oliver, can you walk please? I really need your help here.”

“Don’t want you to leave,” he mumbles against her skin.

Goosebumps immediately erupt all over her body at the feeling of his mouth moving against her skin. Never, in the 16 years of her life, has she ever felt something quite like this. But instead of focusing on whatever that sensation is, Felicity’s head focuses on helping him.

“Let’s get us out of here.”

She manages to drag him in the kitchen, far away enough from the party so no one can see them. Not that it matters as everyone is already too drunk to really take note of anything other than having fun. Once they arrive by the staircase in the kitchen however, that’s when she loses her footing and almost stumbles over with Oliver’s weight on top of her.

Fortunately, she isn't alone.

“Whoa, what happened here?” the familiar voice of John Diggle calls out.

Felicity then feels the weight on her become lighter. She looks up to see John pulling Oliver up, though he’s still leaning against her.

“No, want Felicity,” Oliver mumbles, trying to fall back into Felicity’s arms, but Diggle is stronger and manages to keep him steady.

“What’s wrong with him?” John asks her.

“I think Carrie drugged him.”

“Son of a…” John doesn't finish the statement, though his sentiment is clear all over his face. “I knew that girl had a couple of bolts loose in her head but I didn’t think…”

“Yeah well she’s a loony in a category of her own,” Felicity says. “I’m trying to get him up to a room before he gets himself hurt.”

“Come on, I’ll help you.”

He takes on most of Oliver’s weight, but there’s a bit of struggle as Oliver refuses.

“No! I want Felicity,” he slurs, trying to pull himself away from John’s hold and lunge towards Felicity.

“I’m here, I’m here,” she assures him, standing by him and holding onto one side of his body as John props him up on the other.

She tries to ignore the way her heart pounds in her chest at his insistence of being with her; this isn't the time for fantasy, Oliver needs her help.

The two of them manage to get Oliver in an empty bedroom, dropping him on the bed.

“I’m gonna go get him some water and aspirin,” John says before walking out of the room.

Felicity looks at Oliver, a serene look on his face as he lays on the bed. She could just leave him there as he is, let him sleep it off, but she also doesn't want him to be uncomfortable.

“Hey, Oliver, come on let’s get you tucked in,” she says as she pulls off his shoes and puts them aside.

Oliver lets out a groan and lazily opens his eyes. “Come with me,” he murmurs, holding up a hand as though inviting her.

“Oliver, come on, move up on the bed.”

Felicity ignores his hand and starts to pull his upper body to guide him on the bed. Fortunately, Oliver gets the gist and moves up on the bed. But unfortunately for her, her proximity to him also causes him to pull her down on the bed too.

“Oliver!”

Half of her body ends up on top of him, while the other half is still standing next to the bed. She tries to move away, to push herself off him, but Oliver’s heavy arms are wrapped around her, keeping her in place.

“Want you,” he slurs. His face is next to her and he drops sloppy kisses all over her cheek.

Felicity’s body tenses as she feels Oliver’s lips drag across her cheek, peppering her with wet, sloppy kisses. This is the most intimate she’s ever been with a boy, and despite how messy it all is, she still feels tingles all over her body. This is Oliver for Pete’s sake, and he’s practically nuzzling her face and holding onto her as though she’s some sort of teddy bear.

When she feels his lips on the corner of her mouth, that’s when she finally snaps out of her shock. She manages to pull herself off him, despite his arms that are still wrapped around her.

“Oliver, you have to stop,” Felicity says, moving away from him.

“But want you…” he slurs, his hand holding onto her arm, trying to pull her to him again. “Only want you.”

The tingling sensation comes back, and she feels everything inside her dancing at his words. She feels all the blood rushing to her head as she processed his words, the very words she's sure every girl in school has always wanted to hear, herself included. Though she’s never realized how much until now.

Oliver Queen is the most popular boy in school, hell, in the entire city. With his family pretty much owning most of the city, he is the golden child of Starling. And he knows it. There’s a reason why people call him a playboy and that's because he takes advantage of his good looks and his wealth to get girls.

But there’s more to him than just a pretty face and a fat wallet. He also has a kind heart. He cares so much about his family, his little sister the most, and his friends. He’s a good person deep down, who puts on a persona for the public, but when he's with the people he trusts, he shows just how compassionate he is.

That’s the boy that Felicity has a crush on and has been since she first transferred to Starling Academy and he made sure she wasn’t eating by herself in the cafeteria during her first day. They’re friends, she’d even go as far as say they’re becoming best friends, and every time she finds out more about the complex person that is Oliver Queen, the more she finds herself falling for his charm.

She also knows that nothing will ever come out of it other than a silly crush. So she’s never done anything about it.

But now… The way Oliver is looking at her with such want and knowing what it feels like to have him all over her and have his lips on her… She can’t stop the heat from spreading throughout her body.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Felicity finally says, looking away to ignore the way he’s looking at her. “Your judgement is impaired. It’s probably whatever Carrie gave you.”

“No!” He protests loudly and insistently. He tugs on her arm again, this time causing her to land on the bed, sitting down next to him. He leans up and cradles her face against his palm, and even though his drug induced head may have affected his mobility, his hold on her is very gentle.

“I want you, Felicity.” His eyes, glassy from whatever substance is inside him, look into hers with such sincerity that Felicity can't help but believe him. “Always want you. Only you.”

She lets out a small gasp at the intensity of his words. Her heart pounds wildly against her chest, so much so that she can practically hear it. It’s all so much but it’s also everything that she’s wanted. She’s so transfixed by his gaze that she doesn't even realize that she’s leaning into him.

Their lips brush against each other, ever so lightly. Despite his messy kisses earlier, Oliver is gentle this time, more careful. It’s as though he’s savoring this moment and she’s grateful for it.

She was never the type of person to fantasize about her first kiss, knowing that realistically it would probably end up being a mess more than anything. But that didn’t mean she didn’t hope she’d share her first kiss with someone she cares about.

And Oliver is definitely that someone.

In this moment in time, she doesn't think about the fact that they’re in the middle of a raging party full of drunken teenagers, nor does she think about the fact that they’re in this situation because Oliver was slipped some sort of drug.

In this moment, it’s just the two of them together, as their lips meet tentatively.

Just as Felicity feels a surge of confidence to move her lips against his, the door to the bedroom opens, causing her to snap out of her trance and jump back on the bed. Oliver isn't too keen on her distance and tries to pull her back, but Felicity has regained control of her head now, standing up from the bed much to his dismay.

John enters back in the room with a glass of water in hand, pausing by the door to look at the two of them. His eyes go from Oliver’s pleading face looking up at Felicity’s guilty face.

“Everything okay in here?” he asks, still eying Felicity.

“Everything’s fine,” she says, avoiding looking at him _and_ Oliver. She wraps her arms around herself, her stance clearly indicating that she's shielding herself from something.

Oliver lets out a whine, his hand still reaching out to her.

“Hey man, come on drink this.” John walks over towards the side of the bed where Oliver lays.

Somehow he manages to get Oliver to drink the two capsules of Aspirin he holds in his hand and makes him drink almost half of the water in the glass.

“Okay, buddy, go to sleep now,” John instructs him gently as he guides his body to lay down.

“Nooo… want Felicity,” he whines, his hand still reaching out to her.

“Felicity has to go home now.”

That doesn't seem to be the right thing to say as it only causes Oliver to react badly.

“No! Felicity!” He cries, thrashing on the bed in a tantrum as he continues to reach over the edge of the bed towards her. If it wasn't for John holding him down, he would probably fall off the bed.

“Hey, hey, I’m here.” Felicity moves to the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder which calms him down.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbles, nuzzling his head on her hand.

“I won’t.”

On instinct, she takes her free hand and starts to caress his head which causes him to let out a relaxed sigh and close his eyes. He looks so peaceful, as though he hasn't just gone through an ordeal with an unknown substance. He places a small kiss on her palm before she can see his breathing evening out, indicating that he’s deep in slumber.

It’s easy to pull away from him now, without any protest. For a moment she just watches him, wanting to make sure he’s fine and won't be a danger to himself. She feels herself relax knowing he’s sleeping now.

“I don’t know how much that boy’s gonna remember in the morning, but whatever he does, I’m sure he’s gonna be beating himself up that he had to be doped up to get enough courage.” John comments.

Felicity turns to look at him questioningly. “What are you talking about?”

John cocks his head to the side. “Come on, Felicity. That boy’s been head over heels for you since you entered the doors of the school.”

“I don’t…That’s not...”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself so short. You’re a great catch, Felicity. And he’s clearly noticed.”

Felicity purses her lips, feeling so many conflicting emotions.

Could John be right? If that’s the case then why hasn’t Oliver said something before? And even so, _how_ can he be right? He’s Oliver Queen and she’s just the weird nerd who’s the youngest in the senior class because she skipped a couple of grades.

Sure, she’s befriended the school elite. She has had Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn by her side since her first day, Oliver being the one to extend the invitation to be their friend. That’s why she doesn’t get bullied as much as she thought she would in such a prestigious school. No one would dare mess with her unless they want to face the wrath of Oliver and Tommy.

Not only that, but their circle of friend has also adapted to protecting her. Like John Diggle, who is one of Oliver’s team mates on the baseball team and a close friend. Oliver’s friendship with him is completely different to his friendship with Tommy, but still just as important. So if he says that Oliver may feel the same way about her as she does about him…maybe there’s truth to it?

“Maybe you should let him tell you himself… once he wakes up.”

“If he even remembers…” Felicity mumbles to herself. She doesn’t even know if she wants him to remember.

“I’m sure he’s gonna take this experience and think about some of his life choices,” John says. “Hey, why don’t you go. You don’t need to worry yourself about this. Go, have fun downstairs.”

“I don’t really feel like partying. Besides, I promised him I wouldn’t leave.”

“You know you don’t have to feel obligated, right? I’m sure he’s gonna understand.”

“I know, but…”

John nods understandingly. “You want to be here and make sure for yourself.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a good person, Felicity.”

“So are you, John.”

“Okay, I have to go now. I gotta leave for Coast City first thing in the morning anyway and I only came to this party cause the team’s here.”

“Coast City? That’s where your girlfriend lives, right?”

“Yeah, Lyla.” There’s a spark in his eyes when he says her name. “Don’t get to see her often but we try.”

“Then go. You need a good rest. That’s like a three hour drive.”

“Tell me about it,” he groans. “Call me if you need anything though, okay?”

“We’ll be fine, I promise, John.”

“Okay. Is there anything you need me to do before I go, though?”

“Yeah, can you let Laurel know that I left already. I don’t want her worrying about me and I also don’t want to have to explain this.” She gestures her hand to Oliver’s unconscious body on the bed. “I feel like the less people know the better.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ll be sure to let her know and make sure she doesn’t worry much.”

“Thank you for everything, John.”

“No problem. Take care, Felicity.”

John gives Felicity a hug before leaving her in the room, making sure to lock the door before doing so. She’s so grateful that it’s him she ran into and not someone else. John’s one of the most trustworthy guys she knows at school. Despite his popularity, he never grew an ego. The two of them have hung out a couple of times, mainly from the study group they’ve been part of.

She knows whatever excuse he gives her, Laurel won't worry too much. They all know John is reliable and that he would do all he can to make sure she was safe. Laurel wouldn’t think twice about her whereabouts.

Not knowing what else to do, Felicity decides to sit down on an arm chair, turning it to face the bed so she can keep her eye on Oliver. Despite all the confusing feelings she’s had in the past couple of minutes, they still don't diminish the worry she feels about his well being.

It’s amazing how a couple of hours can change things. Whereas before she was dreading coming to this party, now she’s so grateful she came. She doesn't even want to think about what would have happened if she wasn’t there to catch Oliver and Carrie in time.

Laurel had been the one to invite her to this party. Her friend has always tried to get Felicity more active in the social scene, but rarely does she ever participate. Mainly because these social gatherings are a bit too outside of her comfort zone. Not to mention that she’d be the youngest out of all of them. She’s the youngest in her grade, being 16 while everyone in their class is already 18, but that’s what happens when you skip a grade.

Hence why Laurel always encourages her to come out of her shell and invites her to parties, so Felicity can experience her youth and not always have her nose stuck in a book. Sometimes she says yes, like today. And sometimes, like today,  she’s glad she did.

But now, in the quietness of the night, she can’t stop her mind from wandering to what has happened. To the things Oliver has said and done.

Oliver has never really given her the impression that he likes her more than just a friend. That’s why she’s never let her thoughts run away with that kind of fantasy. He’s always been considerate with her, of course, always making sure she’s comfortable and included and that’s one of the reason why her crush on him has blossomed; because of his attentiveness towards her.

Never did she think that his thoughtfulness towards her could mean something more. But maybe it did? Felicity thinks back to Oliver in his drugged state and to what John said. Could it be that he really does feel that way about her? And if so, why has he never said anything to her?

She recalls the way he was very insistent on being with her, even in a drugged induced state where she could tell that he lacked any kind of control over his body, somehow he was still able to drag himself to her side and continue to stay by her, refusing to be pulled away. Although that’s not anything new, as he’s always been a bit affectionate when he’s inebriated.

But this time, the addition of the kissing and nuzzling _is_ new. And it definitely makes something inside her come alive. Not to mention the memory of their lips brushing against each other. It had been her first kiss. Sure, it hadn't exactly been a proper kiss, but still… It had been tender and more loving than what she’d thought her first kiss would be.

And it had been with Oliver.

The joy she’d felt that her first kiss was with Oliver had then been immediately replaced with the reality that he was drugged and he wasn’t exactly in the clearest state of mind. Maybe it was just because his inhibitions were not completely within his control that he’d acted like that with her?

And, oh god, she’d taken advantage of the situation.

So much shame and guilt washes through her, and she really hopes he won’t remember in the morning. Because she shouldn’t have been worrying about her current state of teenage hormones when her friend was literally drugged with the intent to be taken advantage of.

Right now though, Oliver is safe. And that's all that matters. That's all she wants to think about for now.

With that thought in mind, she lets herself close her eyes and fall into sleep.

When Felicity wakes up the next morning, it’s to the sound of the sheets rustling. She stretches her body, trying to get the kinks out of her back from sleeping on the chair for the night.

“Felicity?”

The call of her name wakes her fully and the memory of last night rushes back to her. She immediately bolts from the chair, walking over to the bed to get a good look at Oliver. He's seated upright on the bed, still looking tired, his eyes blinking as he takes in his surroundings.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks, looking over him in concern.

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

“We’re at Tommy’s. Do you remember anything from last night?”

Oliver pauses at that and she can see him trying to piece together his memory.

“No…” His brow furrows as he tries to remember. “Tommy had a party and I had a drink but… I don’t remember anything that happened.”

Felicity pinches her lips together.

“Why, what happened? Why don’t I remember?”

She lets out a breath and sits herself down on the edge of the bed. “I think Carrie Cutter may have given you something last night.”

“Carrie? What…” The question dies on his lips but it’s written all over his face.

“I don’t know what, but I saw that you were out of it.” Felicity explains. “She kept trying to get you alone and you kept saying no. I stepped in, told her to leave and I took you away from the party, into one of Tommy’s guest rooms, so you could sleep it off.”

Oliver lets out a huge breath, closing his eyes. “God, I can’t believe that happened.” He shakes his head, looking as though he’s berating himself. “I was such an idiot.”

“Hey, no, don’t think like that.” Felicity immediately places a hand on his arm, caressing him in a comforting manner. “This is all on Carrie for doing that to you.”

“I should have been direct with her. I shouldn’t have encouraged her –”

“No, stop that! You didn’t do anything. This is not your fault, Oliver Queen!”

Oliver pauses his pity party and looks at her. There’s still some regret in his eyes but it’s almost been replaced with something else entirely.

“Thank you.”

The response surprises her but she smiles nonetheless. “You never have to thank me, Oliver.”

“You were there for me, and you’re here for me now.” Then his expression changes. “Wait, why are you still here? It’s already morning.”

He glances towards the window that’s casting a glow from the sun.

“You asked me to stay,” she says so simply.

He blinks a couple of times, processing the information. When it finally sinks in, another thought comes to his head. “Wait, I didn’t do anything to you, did I? Please, Felicity, if I did anything to make you feel uncomfortable…” He looks more distraught at the thought of hurting her than anything else.

“Oliver, I’m fine. You didn’t do anything,” she says reassuringly.

“Felicity, I know what I can be like when I’m drunk, so god knows what I’m like when I’m drugged up.”

“You didn’t do anything to me, I promise I wasn’t uncomfortable.” Confused, yes, but never uncomfortable. Not around him.

“Felicity…” He looks pained, not really believing her. “You swear? Please, I need to know if I did anything.”

The sincerity and intensity of his eyes almost makes her feel ashamed and she has to look away. She can't hide it anymore. She wishes he wouldn’t press, she wishes that the details of last night would just live in the recess of her memory. But she knows she can’t keep that to herself, not when he looks so genuine.

“Felicity, what is it?” The urgency in his voice is clear. “Please, tell me what I did!”

“You didn’t do anything bad, I wasn’t uncomfortable, I promise!”

“Then please, tell me.”

His pleading tone is finally what makes her suck up and tell him the truth. Letting out a shaky breath she says, “You- you kissed me.”

Oliver tenses and Felicity dares to look up at him. She watches his reaction, eyes wide and with a look of worry.

“I took your first kiss,” he mumbles, shame etching on his face. “Felicity, I’m so sorry.”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry about,” she assures him. “You weren’t yourself. And besides, I should be sorry for taking advantage of you.”

He shakes his head in protest. “You could never take advantage me. But Felicity, that’s your first kiss. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oliver it’s fine-”

“It’s not fine! You should be able to share that with someone you really care about. Someone that you wanted to share your first kiss with.”

“But I…” She was almost about to blurt it out but stops herself. But she doesn't like seeing the pained look on his face. “I _wanted_ you to be my first kiss,” she finally admits.

Oliver inhales deeply, his eyes widening as her words sink in. Felicity pulls back, thinking maybe she shouldn't have said anything. But then she feels his hand on the back of her head and before she knows it, he’s pulling her slowly towards him until their lips met again.

This time, there’s only a second of hesitancy before his lips start to move against hers. And, oh god, his lips are so soft. The kiss is so tender and so loving. It’s even better than a the split second brush of their lips they shared last night. This is a real kiss.

It’s only short, but it’s sweet. A perfect first kiss in her book.

Oliver pulls back, only slightly so their lips are apart, his forehead leaning against hers.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he whispers.

“Really?”

He nods, a smile forming on his lips, then finally pulls his head back. His eyes, now shining brightly, look at her ever so adoringly.

“I have liked you for so long, Felicity, but I didn’t think I’d ever deserve you.”

“You have?”

He nods again.

“I like you too.”

If it’s possible, his smile widens even more, into a full blown grin. He radiates so much happiness at her admission and she can't help but smile as well.

“Thank you for staying.”

“If it’s you asking, I’ll do it.”

“Well, that’s good to know, because I want to ask you something else.”

“What is it?”

“Can I have another kiss?”

She grins, feeling giddy at the request. “Yeah. You never have to ask for that.”

“Good.”

Oliver closes the distance between them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
